Qu'une amie
by Eleann
Summary: Drago/Pansy, ça a toujours été une amitié extraordinaire. Mais aussi une histoire d'amour à sens unique dont Pansy souffre souvent.
1. Laisse moi te raconter une histoire

_**Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais une fois encore je me rends bien compte que ma Pansy ne ressemble pas vraiment à celle que l'on connaît, mais je l'imagine vraiment pas uniquement en bulldog inutile qui suit Drago partout. Après tout s'il la garde à ses côtés c'est qu'elle a un autre rôle à mon avais**_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir Pansy comme je l'imagine, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_Eleann'_

* * *

><p><em>« Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, que de tout apprendre d'une seule et unique personne ? Non ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire…<em>

_Il était une fois une grande maison aux allures de château où vivaient une grande et noble famille et deux petits enfants, un garçon et une fille, que tout opposait et qui pourtant étaient plus proches que n'importe qui d'autre._

_Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit tandis que lui était blond comme les blés. Elle parlait à longueur de journée quand lui pouvait passer des heures dans le silence le plus complet._

_Ils ne marchaient pas encore qu'un lien s'était déjà créé entre eux. Un lien précieux qui s'était développé au fil du temps, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, unis comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'être. Ils avaient découvert l'univers pailleté des bals et des fêtes mondaines en s'y rendant main dans la main. Ils avaient acheté leur première baguette ensemble._

_Ils avaient grandi ensemble, tout simplement._

_Depuis toujours, ils étaient amis. Au nom de cette amitié ils s'étaient racontés tous les leurs secrets, des plus insignifiants aux plus sombres, des plus récents aux plus enfouis. Lors de ces longs étés où ils étaient éloignés, ils s'envoyaient des dizaines de lettres semblables à celles que je t'écris aujourd'hui. Et dans la chaleur bienveillante de ses vacances, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : que le froid arrive enfin pour pouvoir retrouver leurs soirées de confidences au coin du feu._

_Ils avaient découvert le bonheur de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un en toutes circonstances, ils avaient appris la confiance et le respect de l'autre. Au travers des noirs desseins de leurs parents, ils avaient compris qu'il suffit d'un sourire pour retrouver la lumière, du moment que ce sourire vient de la bonne personne. Ils avaient tout… puisqu'ils étaient ensemble._

_Lorsque l'insouciance de l'enfance s'était envolée, leur amitié, elle, était restée inébranlable. Ils avaient découvert un nouveau monde de sensations lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans l'adolescence. Ils avaient appris à nommer ces sensations : désir, envie, passion… Et ils avaient décidé de les vivre ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait._

_Son premier baiser, c'était lui._

_Sa première fois, c'était lui._

_Son premier chagrin d'amour, c'était lui._

_Mais son amitié pour lui, elle, n'avait pu cicatriser aussi vite que ses larmes avaient séchées._

_L'expérience avait entaillé son cœur jusqu'alors empli de cette sensation exquise de tendresse et de confiance qu'ils avaient construite avec le temps. Le manque de ses lèvres, de ses mains parcourant son corps, de sa présence au réveil s'était engouffré dans cette brèche et y avait déposé le plus venimeux des poisons, le plus certain des bourreaux pour leur amitié : l'Amour._

_Honteuse de trahir ainsi ce lien si pur qui les rapprochait, elle voulu faire taire ce sentiment fourbe et destructeur. Mais son cœur continuait à battre trop fort quand il était là, ses mains continuaient à trembler devant la frustration de ne pouvoir toucher ses cheveux si blonds, son sourire continuait à sonner faux quand il lui parlait de sa dernière conquête, ses yeux continuaient à être trop brillants quand il s'éloignait d'elle._

_Et lui ?_

_Lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il avait continué à ne voir en elle que l'amie à qui il pouvait tout dire. Il lui laissait accéder à chaque parcelle de son âme et de son cœur comme au temps de leur amitié réciproque. Il continuait à lui raconter tout ses secrets alors qu'il se fermait au reste du monde._

_Et pour garder le privilège de ses pensées, elle porta le coup fatal à leur amitié, elle commença à lui mentir. Elle ne lui dit plus ce qu'elle ressentait de peur de le voir l'abandonner. Elle tut son plus grand secret : ses sentiments._

_Tu les as reconnus ? Oui, évidemment. C'est nous ces deux gamins._

_Alors Drago, que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ? Continuer à jouer ce rôle qui te faire tant rire de fille collante et insupportable aux yeux du monde et indispensable le reste du temps ? A être la confidente qui ne se confie plus ? Ou bien Avouer en espérant que tu ne me tourneras pas le dos ?_

_J'ai fais mon choix depuis longtemps, et c'est pour ça qu'une fois encore je sais que tu ne recevras pas cette lettre, tout comme tu n'as pas connaissance des dizaines d'autres qui l'ont précédée._

_Je peux vivre en sachant que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, je peux vivre en t'écoutant te moquer de toutes ses soupirantes qui espèrent t'arracher plus d'une nuit, je pourrais vivre le jour où tu rencontras celle qui fera battre ton cœur comme tu fais battre le mien, mais je ne peux pas vivre si tu m'abandonnes, je ne peux pas vivre si tu ne m'accordes plus cette confiance aveugle qui me permet de garder la tête haute._

_Alors égoïstement, je vais me taire, pour rester ta meilleure amie, ta confidente, celle qui a le droit de tout savoir de toi, celle qui sait que cette impassibilité que tous voient sur ton visage n'est qu'un masque et que tu as bel et bien un cœur, même s'il ne bat pas pour moi._

_Jamais tu ne sauras… Ne m'en veux pas… Je fais tout ça pour ne rester qu'une amie à tes yeux. Parce que je sais que je ne serais jamais plus mais je sais également que je ne supporterais pas d'être moins._

_Alors je ne serai toujours qu'une amie sur laquelle tu peux compter et qui donnerait sa vie pour toi sans la moindre hésitation. Mais qu'une amie._

_Pansy »_

En relevant la plume, Pansy soupira. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé. Mais, comme toujours, elle s'était perdue dans ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle relut cette lettre débordante de sincérité avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le perdre.

Elle s'empara de sa baguette au moment où le grincement caractéristique de la pièce se fit entendre. Elle reconnut sans mal la chevelure blonde qui hantait chaque minute de sa vie.

Il s'affala dans un des grands canapés en face d'elle et lui sourit puis désignant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de répondre :

- Rien d'important.

Et elle murmura un petit «_ Incendio_ » qui réduisit le parchemin en cendres.

Se rendait-il compte que son sourire autant que ses mots sonnait faux ? Certainement pas, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Elle pouvait ne pas en parler, omettre de lui révéler la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras comme on enlace une amie, mais s'il la fixait en lui demandant ce qu'elle cachait, elle doutait de pouvoir lui mentir. Elle sourit un peu plus en remerciant Merlin de l'avoir fait si peu observateur.

Elle se leva pour venir prendre place à ses côtés. Sans hésitation, il ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir.

- J'ai plein de chose à te raconter, lui murmura-t-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Elle garda les yeux fermés une seconde pour profiter d'être contre lui, elle entendait son cœur et se délectait de ses pulsations régulières qui contraster avec l'affolement de son propre pouls.

Jamais aucun autre homme ne lui ferait cet effet, son parfum à lui seul la transportant dans un autre monde où il n'y avait rien, rien sinon tous leurs souvenirs communs.

Aucun homme n'aurait jamais ce torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration contre sa joue et qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, de toucher, qui lui donnait tout simplement envie de se blottir contre lui et de ne plus jamais bouger.

Aucun homme ne la réchaufferait en croisant simplement ses bras autour de son dos.

Aucun homme n'aurait jamais cette voix grave, traînante et profonde qui semblait courir sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais la faire frissonner simplement en respirant contre sa nuque.

Aucun homme n'aurait jamais ces yeux gris si particuliers dans lesquels elle aimait se noyer.

Non, aucun… Ce serait son privilège à lui de lui faire cet effet là…_ pour Toujours._

Elle se détacha de lui à regret mais toujours avec le sourire.

Puis s'allongeant sur le sofa, elle cala sa tête sur ses genoux en le regardant lui offrir ce sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

- Eh bien alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends, raconte !

Elle tuerait pour ce sourire. Il était donc tout simplement hors de question qu'elle risque de le perdre.

_Non, décidément, jamais tu ne sauras…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour lire ^^<em>**

**_Je suis tout à fait consciente que plus guimauve et fleur-bleue c'est difficilement possible mais j'avais tout de même envie de le faire =)  
>N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir.<em>**

****_Eleann'_


	2. Si seulement j'avais pu

_**Si certains avaient trouvé le premier chapitre trop guimauve, je vous conseille en toute honnêteté de passer votre chemin. Si d'autres se sentent d'attaque pour un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture =)**_

_Eleann'_

* * *

><p>Le tableau qu'offrait un des coins reculés du restaurant était plutôt surprenant.<p>

Drago était devant Pansy, un genou à terre et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il tremblait un peu lorsqu'il s'empara de la main tout aussi fébrile de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit ses yeux commencer à brûler de l'émotion que ce simple contact ainsi que la position de Drago lui inspiraient.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle, en inspirant profondément. Et avec un petit sourire adorable, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant il se lança.

- Nous y voilà ma belle, aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans. Trois ans que tous les soirs j'ai envie de te serrer contre moi, trois ans qu'il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Pansy._ Si seulement…_

- Je suis certain que tu es – et sera éternellement – la seule à avoir touché mon cœur de cette façon. Alors désormais, je veux que plus un seul jour ne passe sans que je n'entende ton rire. Je veux te voir avec les yeux brillants de bonheur à chaque seconde. Je veux te voir mordiller ta lèvre à chaque fois que je pose mes mains sur ta taille. Je veux t'entendre soupirer contre mon torse lorsque je cède à mon envie de te serrer contre moi.

Les yeux de plus en plus brulants, la jeune femme n'osait même plus cligner des yeux de peur de libérer une de ces larmes traîtresses et révélatrices. Elle le fixait en se délectant de la pression de ses mains qui tenaient la sienne, de son pouce caressant tendrement le dos de sa paume.

Merlin qu'il était beau, une mèche blonde devant des yeux couleur d'orage, chacun de ses traits approchait un peu plus la perfection. Il avait une mâchoire bien dessinée, une bouche fine qui appelait à la luxure, des pommettes hautes et légèrement rosies par l'émotion de l'instant, un front barré par une fine barre qui révélait à qui le connaissait son anxiété.

Mais ce que Pansy aimait le plus à cet instant, c'était sa voix. Elle était grave, chaude, et lui soufflait tout ce dont elle rêvait sans même oser l'espérer. Chaque syllabe glissait sur sa peau accompagnée de frissons incontrôlables.

- Je veux être près de toi, je veux sentir ta présence à chaque instant, je veux te voir heureuse à mes côtés. Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas. Je veux sécher chaque larme que tu pourras verser, je veux être celui qui te fera sourire, je veux être celui qui connaît tout de toi. J'aimerais tes défauts autant que tes qualités. Je serais l'homme de tes rêves si tu m'en donnes l'occasion. Je ferais tout pour être l'homme de ta vie.

D'une main tremblante, Drago sortit un petit écrin en velours vert de la poche de sa veste de costume pendant que l'autre serrait un peu plus la main de Pansy.

Il ne l'avait pas encore quittée des yeux, toujours avec le même sourire, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes et tout autant de difficultés à faire parvenir de l'air à ses poumons.

- Tu es déjà la femme de ma vie mais c'est maintenant à genoux que je te demande si tu veux faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en acceptant de m'épouser.

Pansy cessa de respirer à l'instant où il déposa le petit écrin dans sa paume. Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux devant la splendeur de la vision.

Elle voyait la bague en or blanc surmontée de plusieurs diamants et d'émeraudes formant une rose magnifique et assez discrète malgré la splendeur de l'objet.

Il fallut que Drago se relève pour que Pansy se rende compte qu'elle était toujours en apnée. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas laisser ses larmes jaillir, elle finit par le regarder, stupéfaite.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire timide et les mains ancrées au fond des poches de sa veste.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pansy sourit sincèrement en le voyant si emprunté, mais Merlin que ça lui allait bien. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus quand elle prit l'inspiration nécessaire pour répondre.

- Si elle ne dit pas « oui », c'est que je ne comprends plus rien aux filles.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il sembla se détendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rasseyant. Pansy continuait à sourire mais plus tristement, avec une pointe de mélancolie. Elle referma l'écrin de velours et le posa devant lui en avançant sa chaise tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Ce n'est pas trop dégoulinant de romantisme ?

-Si… totalement, Drago. Mais c'est ce qu'elle attend, répondit Pansy en souriant.

Il ne releva même pas l'humour que la brune s'était pourtant efforcée de laisser transparaître pour masquer son émoi.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

_ « Parce que c'est tout ce que j'aurais voulu entendre »_ avait-t-elle envie de lui répondre, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui fit un clin d'œil en obligeant ses lèvres à s'étirer un peu plus.

Cette réponse silencieuse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il enchaîna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la bague, Pans' ? lui demanda-t-il avec de nouveau cet air froid et distant qu'il avait d'habitude d'arborer quand ils n'étaient pas seuls à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Elle est splendide. Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. Tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer – ou peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même. Tu es parfait, elle dira oui et ce n'est pas une bague qui la fera changer d'avis. Si tu veux mon avis tu pourrais aussi bien lui présenter un beignet de calamar en guise d'alliance qu'elle dirait _oui_ quand même. Après tout, existe-t-il une seule femme capable de te résister ?

Pansy essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble derrière un humour qui n'était pas vraiment habituel chez elle. Si ça ne la décrispa pas d'un pouce et n'empêcha pas les larmes de la menacer à chaque seconde, cela eut tout de même le mérite de faire rire Drago cette fois-ci.

- Toi, lâcha-t-il après s'être calmé.

Le sourire se fit plus triste sur le visage de la brune et le faible éclat résistant au fond de ses yeux s'éteint comme on souffle une bougie.

_« Si seulement j'avais pu te résister… »_ eut-elle envie de lui répondre.

En le voyant toujours si sûr qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle, elle eut envie que pour une fois il s'aperçoive de sa douleur.

Mais comme toujours, elle se reprit bien vite et força son sourire à s'étirer en lui lançant.

- Tu parles ! J'ai été la première dans ton lit.

- Non, ça ne compte pas ça ! répliqua-t-il tout de suite en buvant son café. C'était des expériences, moi je te parle de charme, de désir et à plus grande échelle de sentiment amoureux.

Cette phrase la transperça comme un poignard. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié à son égard mais comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait, elle souffrait plus que de raison.

- Et bien dis-toi qu'Astoria n'est pas moi et qu'elle ne résistera pas, finit-elle par répliquer plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Drago détestait ne pas tout contrôler, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir être certain de la réponse de sa belle était une véritable épreuve pour lui. Pansy se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Et elle au bord de la crise de larmes.

Finalement, Drago finit son café et s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie. Il devait rejoindre Blaise dans quelques minutes. Il se leva, et lui tendit une main dont elle s'empara en noyant son regard dans ses yeux gris. Il la fit se lever et l'attira contre lui en la remerciant.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Elle rit nerveusement en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse et en espérant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte de la larme silencieuse qui était venue s'écraser sur sa chemise blanche.

Puis quand il commença à desserrer son étreinte, elle sentit l'air lui manquer. C'était fini, dès qu'il s'éloignerait, même l'illusion de pouvoir espérer le voir revenir vers elle ne subsisterait dans son cœur.

Elle le perdait aujourd'hui.

Alors dans un élan de courage – ou peut-être de détresse – elle le retint.

Surpris, il lui fit lever la tête en attrapant délicatement son menton.

- Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plait…

Elle retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses larmes.

Il lui sourit gentiment, comme un grand frère sourit à sa petite sœur pour la rassurer. Et lui souffla un _« jamais »_ comme on souffle une promesse tout en lui embrassant la joue. Puis il s'excusa encore et commença à partir.

Elle le regarda payer leur repas avant de sortir de l'établissement et attendit une bonne minute immobile, debout à côté de la table où ils avaient déjeuné, où il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage, sa demande, celle qui n'était pas pour elle. Cette demande où elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir définitivement laissé partir.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes qui dévalèrent silencieusement ses joues.

_Te résister ? Si seulement j'avais pu… Mais à moi encore plus qu'aux autres, tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il y a un troisième et dernier chapitre que je vous posterai dans quelques jours.<strong>_  
><em><strong>N'hésitez pas à critiquer. Bonnes et les mauvaises reviews sont acceptées et même souhaitées =)<strong>_

_Eleann'_


	3. Oppressant

**Bonjour à tous!**  
><strong>Voila le dernier chapitre =)<strong>  
><strong>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou au moins ne vous décevra pas trop ^^<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**  
><strong><strong>

**_Eleann'_**

* * *

><p>Lorsque le serveur portant le plateau de flûtes à champagne passa à proximité de Pansy, celle-ci en saisit deux.<br>Elle vida la première d'une traite puis commença à siroter la seconde en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la piste de danse.  
>Le fête était on ne peut plus réussie, comme toujours quand Drago faisait quelque chose, ça approchait la perfection.<br>Elle sourit légèrement, en le voyant valser avec sa mère. Même si son visage était fermé, chacun de ses gestes trahissait son bonheur : il était serein, heureux et marié depuis quelques heures.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Pansy se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre en pleine contemplation de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne fut pas très surprise de tomber sur une jeune femme blonde et magnifique dans sa robe blanche étincelante : Astoria Greengrass, Malfoy depuis quelques heures seulement.

- C'est une question piège ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu pourrais répondre non, bien sûr, mais ton regard trahirait tout de même ta pensée. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne vois pas seulement en lui l'ami que lui voit en toi.

Pansy se tut. Pourquoi se donner la peine de nier alors que les paroles étaient prononcées avec un tel aplomb et sans ne serait-ce qu'une once de doute. Alors elle sourit à Astoria.

- Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux plus que je m'approche de lui ? Tu vas le lui dire ?

- Non, répondit calmement Astoria en reportant son attention sur son mari. Tenter de t'éloigner de lui reviendrait à briser la confiance qu'il a eu tant de mal à m'accorder et cela l'éloignerait de moi de la même façon. Lui dire ? C'est une idée intéressante… mais je ne suis pas comme ça non plus. Et ça n'avancerait personne.

Le silence se fit entre les deux femmes. Astoria regardait toujours Drago pendant que Pansy accomplissait un effort surhumain pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de lui faire passer un message qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre. Elle savait que son époux n'était pas un simple ami mais ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et encore moins tenter de l'éloigner de lui.  
>Toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique sur le visage et cette voix douce, la mariée rompit le silence.<p>

- Non, je ne lui dirais pas. Toi comme moi, nous savons qu'aujourd'hui il est heureux. Je m'efforcerai de faire perdurer ce sentiment chaque jour qu'il voudra bien passer à mes côtés. Alors écoute-moi et réfléchis : vivre dans l'attente d'un regard, d'un sourire ou même dans l'espoir qu'il revienne un jour vers toi… ce n'est pas une vie. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Si un jour il se lasse de moi, il ne reviendra pas non plus vers toi. Alors rends-toi service et passe à autre chose.

Un rire nerveux agita la brune, reportant ainsi le regard de la blonde sur elle.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est volontaire. Si je pouvais le haïr, je serais sans doute la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Mais non, je ne peux pas. Quoi que je fasse, ça ne change rien. Et pourtant Merlin sait combien je déteste l'aim…

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se raidit imperceptiblement pendant qu'un immense sourire étirait les lèvres parfaites de son interlocutrice.

Drago s'approcha encore un peu et prit sa femme par la taille avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie qui souriait avec difficultés.  
>C'est finalement Astoria qui répondit :<p>

- Rien d'important ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me contentais de faire connaissance avec ta _meilleure amie_ puisque tu l'as jalousement gardée pour toi. Il fallait bien faire les présentations.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois ans que Drago et Astoria se fréquentaient et à l'exception de quelques soirées mondaines, Pansy avait toujours tout fait pour éviter la compagne de son ami. Elles se s'étaient jamais réellement adressées la parole et ce malgré les nombreux efforts de Drago.

- Mais, Mme Malfoy ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cachée, enchaîna le jeune homme faussement offusqué. C'est elle qui a été très occupée, elle avait toujours quelque chose de prévu.

Un peu plus bas, mais pas assez pour que Pansy n'entende pas, il ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je pense qu'elle me cache quelque chose pour s'éclipser si souvent. Qui sait, Miss Parkinson a peut-être pris un pauvre homme dans ses filets sans rien en dire à son meilleur ami.

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait de prendre en bouche. Ce qui fit légèrement sourire Drago. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la mariée avant d'entraîner Pansy un peu à l'écart de la fête.

Pansy ne savait pas si elle devait se laisser faire, ou au contraire résister et retourner se mêler à l'effervescente foule. Elle allait subir un interrogatoire made in Drago et ce n'était pas une bonne idée après avoir abusé du champagne durant toute la soirée.  
>Ses yeux couleur d'orage sauraient sans doute lui faire dire des choses qu'elle s'appliquait à cacher depuis bien trop longtemps.<br>Finalement, il les arrêta sur les marches d'un petit kiosque dans le jardin. Il s'assit à même le sol et fit signe à Pansy de prendre place à ses côtés.  
>Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée de l'avoir laissé l'amener jusqu'ici.<br>Maintenant qu'il était assis devant elle, même vêtu de son costume noir et gris, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière pour l'une de ces soirées de confidences aujourd'hui dangereuses.  
>Mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de résister. Elle prit donc place à la gauche du jeune homme.<p>

- Alors ? demanda Drago, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, lui assura la jeune femme.  
>Elle frémit lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules mais il ne prit pas ce geste de la façon dont il aurait dû. Il se sépara de sa veste de costume et la posa sur les épaules de la brune dont le frisson était passé pour une conséquence de la fraîcheur nocturne.<p>

- Vas-tu me mentir encore longtemps Pansy ? finit-il par lâcher dans un soupir.

Cette fois-ci la brune se raidit franchement. Il ne la laisserait pas partir sans explications et la déception qu'elle avait sentie dans sa voix était insupportable à la jeune femme.

Un sourire triste se fraya un chemin sur son visage alors qu'elle songeait à la situation.  
>Elle avait toujours lutté pour lui taire ses sentiments, elle avait consenti une fois encore à se taire alors qu'il avait définitivement choisi Astoria, elle l'avait laissé partir en espérant pouvoir garder une petite place dans sa vie à défaut de pouvoir prétendre à son cœur. Et tout ça, elle l'avait réussi. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle avait fait tous ses sacrifices, il voulait plus. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle. Si elle répondait, elle le perdait aussi sûrement que si elle se taisait. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle en tirant un peu sur le tissu de sa robe.<p>

Pansy n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux ou même tourner la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui faisait de sa vie un paradis et un enfer. Elle fixait ses chaussures pendant que les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler s'accrochaient à ses cils maquillés.  
>Elle soupira, si elle avait cru l'avoir perdu quand il lui avait appris qu'il comptait se marier, ce n'était rien face à la certitude qu'elle avait maintenant d'être à ses côtés pour la dernière fois de sa vie.<p>

- Je suis amoureuse Drago… finit-elle tout de même par murmurer.

Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait entendu, elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas un scoop. Je le sais… depuis longtemps, lui répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

Pansy cessa de respirer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser, la panique et l'espoir se disputaient en elle. La panique qu'il sache et l'espoir que malgré tout il consente à lui parler.

- La question est donc : qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi ?

_…Crack…_ Ce fut le bruit qui emplit la tête de Pansy, le bruit d'un fol espoir qui se brise. Et Pansy oublia tout, elle qui pensait pouvoir vivre avec ce secret venait de comprendre combien elle se trompait. Elle en oublia jusqu'aux larmes qu'elle avait courageusement rejetées jusque là et qui désormais se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.  
>Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore, qu'elle avait commencé à en parler, elle avait envie d'aller au bout mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, aucun son ne consentit à sortir et les sanglots si longtemps retenus commencèrent à agiter son corps.<br>Bien que visiblement surpris par cette réaction, ô combien inhabituelle de son amie, Drago réagit tout de suite et l'entoura de ses bras en l'attirant contre son torse.

- Hey ! Pans' ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce où transparaissait toute son incompréhension. Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ? S'il ne se rend pas compte que tu es une fille exceptionnelle… c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle avait envie de le repousser mais collée contre lui, l'oreille contre son torse, écoutant une nouvelle fois son cœur battre calmement, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Et les pleurs qui la transperçaient l'empêcher de hurler le « Et toi ? Penses-tu en valoir la peine ? Penses-tu valoir toutes les larmes que j'ai versées pour toi ? » qui pourtant lui brûlait les lèvres.  
>Voyant que la jeune fille ne se calmait pas, Drago se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en la serrant un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer.<p>

Dans la froideur nocturne, il n'y avait plus que les sanglots qui troublaient le silence. Patiemment, le jeune homme attendait que son amie se calme pendant qu'elle faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre de lui révéler – enfin – ses sentiments.

Après plusieurs minutes enfin, elle parvint à endiguer le plus gros du flot de larmes et releva ses yeux tristes et toujours humides vers lui.

- Tu n'as jamais été très observateur Drago. Tu es loyal envers tes amis, tu n'accordes pas ta confiance facilement et par je ne sais quel miracle, moi, j'y ai eu droit. Mais je ne suis digne ni de cette confiance ni de cette amitié que tu m'accordes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il visiblement totalement perdu, c'est le champagne qui t'est monté à la tête ou quoi ?

Un rire nerveux se fraya un bref passage au travers des larmes qui continuaient à couler plus silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Tu sais que tu es important pour moi Drago, reprit Pansy en tentant de garder une certaine assurance. Mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Elle était persuadée qu'il avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir mais son manque de réaction et le sourire en coin qui ne l'avait pas quitté faisait presque croire à la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait jamais été dupe de ses sentiments. Il se contentait de la regarder avec ses grands yeux gris et un sourire qui la faisait défaillir.

- Je n'aurais même plus le cran de te regarder dans les yeux après ce soir mais il n'est plus temps de faire demi-tour maintenant. Alors dis-moi Drago ? Est-ce que tu vaux toutes les larmes que tu me fais verser ?

Aussitôt elle baissa les yeux, c'était fini, plus jamais elle ne pourrait fixer ses yeux acier. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Tu en auras mis du temps, déclara-t-il, je suis désolé Pansy. J'ai essayé d'être le meilleur ami qu'il te fallait. De n'être que ça. Mais malgré tous nos efforts, je t'ai vu tomber dans un piège qui n'était pas pour toi. Toutes les autres filles avaient le droit à cette faiblesse : tomber amoureuse de l'inaccessible Drago Malfoy mais pas toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et même quand je t'ai vu lutter contre ses sentiments, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'éloigner de toi comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie. J'ai été égoïste, et je vais l'être encore aujourd'hui. _Ne m'en veux pas…_

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, mais n'osait ni l'interroger ni quitter le sol des yeux. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il était finalement bien plus observateur qu'elle ne le croyait. Dans son désir d'éviter de le regarder, elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, appuyait contre lui. Aussi quand il se dégagea pour se remettre debout, elle rougit davantage.

- Egoïste oui… continua-t-il malgré le mutisme de son interlocutrice. Parce que je ne peux pas supporter ce regard fuyant, et que je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie.

D'un discret mouvement, il avait récupéré sa baguette dans la veste toujours posée sur les épaules de Pansy. Il la pointa sur elle en lui demandant une fois encore :

- Ne m'en veux pas… _Oubliettes_

Puis il fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de la fête. D'ici quelques minutes, elle le rejoindrait sûrement. Elle le fixerait droit dans les yeux en souriant sans se rappeler qu'au milieu de la nuit, elle avait enfin avoué ce que lui savait depuis bien longtemps.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Pansy pour se souvenir d'où elle se trouvait. Resserrant la veste du jeune homme autour d'elle, elle huma son parfum avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le ciel.  
>Elle sourit en apercevant les étoiles de la constellation du Dragon qui formait un serpent juste au-dessus de sa tête. Décidément, quoiqu'elle fasse, il était là.<br>Elle songea une fois encore au jeune homme en se demandant ce que serait sa vie s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Et après s'être rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait certainement jamais vivre sans lui, elle se promit intérieurement de toujours tout faire pour le garder auprès d'elle, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle continue à taire des sentiments de plus en plus désireux d'être dévoilés au grand jour. Pourtant ce soir, cet amour silencieux semblait moins oppressant, comme s'il avait respiré l'air frais et qu'il venait de retrouver sa place cachée avec une certaine joie.

Elle resta assise quelques secondes encore avant de se décider à rejoindre la fête. Drago lui devait encore une danse.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou,<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir quelques retours =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

_**Eleann'**_


End file.
